Bonds
by Omicron the IceQueen
Summary: Sometimes you just need to take a moment to relax, and learn


Story co-authored by Omicron the IceQueen and Fatala. This started out as an rp but it was too good of an idea not to clean up, add extra goodies and slap online XD Oh, and I think it's clear we down own Heroman.

**Bonds**

A young teen reached out to lightly poked at the Hebo toy in front of him. The boy was laying stretched out on the ground in the sun light, well out of the city limits of his hometown of Center City. It had taken a few hours to get out in the middle of nowhere, or so it seemed like it was basically 'out in the middle of nowhere' to him.

This seemed like a good idea at the time, last night when the youth, Joey, had been planning on what to do on his Sunday off. It still was a good idea in the boy's opinion, it had just taken _so long_ to get out away from people. Right now there was what could be a disturbing lack of noise to any native city dweller, but that was the point.

"I wonder if you will be able to change on your own." Joey said as he picked up the Hebo that was so much more than a toy, rolling over and hugged the much smaller form of Heroman, unable to help it.

Even if the Hebo in question could do what the teen wondered, it didn't show any sign of movement on its own. Then again Heroman, the being that was within Hebo, wouldn't change into his other form. Not while Joey held him so close.

Joey knew that the toy wasn't just a toy, for there was a sentience inside of the Hebo that was unlike anything on earth as far as the boy was concerned. Despite this that presence that was Heroman he didn't move or speak in this form; not that Heroman ever really spoke anyways...

The boy sat up, shaking his head, looking around before setting the smaller version of his new friend and hero down, shuffling back some and pulling out the interface device. Joey clicked it and felt the familiar tingle and pulse of electric power rolled up his arm and through his body. It was a power that with any other person that wasn't Joey, the energy would have electicute them since they didn't have the right bio-energy signal, not that anyone could activate the device this far.

"Do you... want to come out?" The boy asked, a bit hesitant since he wasn't fully sure if Heroman slept or not, or if he was. On second thought Joey realized that even if Heroman had been 'asleep' activating the gantlet would have 'woken' him.

Hebo said nothing; though it wasn't clear if Heroman could 'speak' in this form or not, as in the telepathy like link he shared with the human. In truth Heroman did sleep, more of a recharge; though he usually did so while Joey was sleeping or when he was in class. At this moment though the being in toy form was wide awake watching his human friend curiously inside the unemotional Hebo form.

Joey tilted his head, holding up the device on his left hand and arm turning it so the Hebo could see it, "You've shown me things on this before. You can do it again." The boy tried to coax, and inwardly urging the now hidden mech to understand what he meant by mentally reaching out.

That was something Heroman could do. It took only a moment for the mech to reach out and the familiar glowing symbol showed up on the 'screen' that let Heroman to assume his larger form. It pulsed lightly with a slightly brighter flash, waiting for the human to push the symbol. It was pushed, Joey felt another recognizable pulse of energy.

Then Joey realized he was a wee bit to close. There was a mad scramble backwards that ended up with the boy flat on his back and cross-eyed for a few moments. However, if there had been in any danger to his human by his transformation, Heroman wouldn't have done so. The Hebo form was consumed in light and energy that visibly shown as a very light blue-ish white shade. The small frame grew, shifting at is did so from laying down to Heroman standing upright at his full twelve foot height.

Once his change was complete, and the excess electric energy had died down to show the mech's clean white metallic hide, Heroman stepped closer to Joey before lowering himself down closer to his level. The lightning mech reached out, his fingers brushing over the boy's legs while sending a reassuring pulse through the contact. Again Heroman didn't really 'speak' but this was his equivalent most of the time.

Joey blinked a few times to clear his head, shaking it as he sat back up. The young teen tilted his head back to stare into bright blue eyes of the mech in front of him. There was another pulse that ran tingling up his legs to fallow up his spine and along the ribs. Perhaps such a thing would be strange to most people, but most people weren't connected to a being that was in essence lightning in corporal form.

"Heroman!" Joey lit up and hopped up, breaking the physical link temporarily as he jumped to latch onto the mech's nearer outstretched arm. There was a charge of energy and the boy's hair poofed in response to the mech's charged field.

Though he didn't vocalize other than a rumble in the chest, or show it in facial features Heroman was amused at the static poof of Joey's hair. He moved his free hand to gently run down the teen's back, showing in his own way that he was glad to see the human on this level. Not that Heroman didn't mind being in his smaller form, but now as he was able to interact on his own.

Joey smiled, shifting around to scrub his fingers in his hair in an attempt to rid it of the static. He closed one eye as he was lifted, Heroman held him between body and forearm for a moment or two while using his other hand to brush his fingers over Joey's head and take away the clinging static. The mech loosened his hold to let the boy scramble up and sit on the same forearm.

"I thought you'd want to see... well, anything really, there's a lot out here." Joey said as he threw out his arms, waving them around at the world in general.

Heroman blinked, tilted his head slightly before finnaly taking his eyes off his person and looking to see where they were. Joey had brought him out of the city limits, as far as Heroman could tell, just beyond the minds that his father once worked. Enough trees rose up to provide cover for the mech's bright hide, both above and to the sides but still let in warmth and light.

It was nice to be in his larger form, without having to fight enemies or run from danger that would have hurt his Joey. Lately things had been quiet, peaceful enough to give Joey a feeling of normalcy that he hadn't had in awhile. As Heroman finished looking around, of course also extending his senses to scan for potential threats (though not blaming him for it, Heroman was coming to the understanding that his human attracted threats one way or another) of the area before looking back down at Joey.

There was a long pause before the boy slid off of the mech's supporting arm, hitting the ground in a practice roll before hopping up to slap the palm of his hand lightly on the mech's leg just under the bent knee. As much that Joey didn't want to hurt himself as the boy also didn't want to give the wrong impression to Heroman while announcing, "You're it!"

It was a crazy idea but the he just couldn't resist as he darted out of reach of the lightning mech, grinning and waiting to see the reaction.

Heroman turned to look back at where Joey had dart off to the side, on hand pausing mid motion of reaching out. The mech actually looked slightly surprised at the playful incentive. He had seen children play this same thing before once or twice while in his Hebo form, so he knew what Joey was suggesting.

The boy was still grinning, "Come on Heroman," He tried to coax waving his free hand and stepping back another pace.

A small hint of a smile managed to find its way to the white mech's face as he turned and stood in one motion. He took a step towards Joey, who in turn darted farther away, now that it seemed Heroman was getting it. He wasn't sure that he could beat the young boy in terms of speed, but he had other ways that he could catch him. At the same time, Joey was pretty sure he wasn't going to win very many rounds considering the mech's much longer legs, but it would still be fun to try! His gift of speed not even considered right now.

The tall mech went after Joey, chasing the boy through the forest in a relatively slow pace in the modified game of tag. It was fun game for the silent mech as it was some time to rest and just have... fun. He was quiet gentle, never really doing more than an easy swipe at Joey, only about half the time did he catch an arm or a leg. Heroman didn't seem to want to not be 'it,' as ever time he got a hold of the young teen the white mech would pull his human against his chest and hold him there for a few moments before letting Joey wiggle free and dart off again.

To Heroman, this was quiet fun, even when Joey started to actively hide in places.

Somewhere along the line, Joey vanished. In reality he ducked behind a bush, crawled through the tall grass over to a tree and hurriedly climbed up. Hopping he picked to right spot as well as hopping that Heroman was now used to looking _down_ to find him rather then _up_ at shoulder height. Joey tucked his legs together while hugging the he was on branch length wise and waited.

Heroman was looking around, trying to find where the smaller human had gone. Although visually he couldn't see the boy Heroman knew Joey was still nearby hiding, able to feel him through the link. There was a sound akin to an "_Hmm..._" that from the mech as he stood up from looking again into the hallow of a tree that Joey had already used. There was a soft growl as the mech looked at one of his hands and flexed it. Heroman summoned a little electricity, the energy dancing over his palm and around his fingers.

As the mech did so, the gauntlet on Joey's arm began to glow.

"Ah, no wait," The boy muttered, trying to block the light with his other hand, "Oh he's good." Joey muttered trying to will himself flatter on his branch.

The mech smiled more inwardly, a twitching of the lips outwardly as he caught the glimmer of light from the gauntlet. He now knew exactly where Joey was. Heroman didn't move at first as he shifted his senses to the teen before moving through the forest. He circled around far more silently than normal, as the forest floor absorbed his footsteps so much better than the pavement and concrete of the city. So even as Joey solved the problem of the light by laying on the gauntlet, Heroman was already 'creeping' up behind him.

Though uncomfortable with the gauntlet pressed into his middle, Joey's idea did work no matter that he didn't know it was too late. The boy turned to where he _thought_ Heroman would come from. From the direction Joey was looking, he wouldn't see anything but Heroman would now see him. Before Joey could react to the giant shadow that suddenly appeared behind him, Heroman's hand came down to scoop the boy up.

It was through the bond they shared through the gauntlet that Heroman said a soft, _I have you_.

"Aaah!" Joey reflexively failed as he was pulled off the branch, and after a moment he paused. Looking up and giving Heroman a sheepish smile from where he was now sprawled in the mech's arms, "Yeah... guess you do huh?"

The small smile from was back on Heroman's face as his light growl took a deeper tone yet still fond edge to it, an equivalent of a purr. Heroman had enjoyed the game though there was no way his human could hide from him, not for very long that is.

Joey twisted in the mechs arms, half draped over one as he peered at the ground and judged it too far. So the young teen turned back to wrap his own arms around the mech's neck in a random but seemingly fitting hug. "So where do you want to go? Or do? Grandma isn't expecting me until later tonight and I already did my homework..."

Heroman looked thoughtful for a moment at the question. An idea came to the mech; he was about to convey the thought to Joey through his normal methods, either by imagins through the link or by soft spoken words now that they were back in contact, but suddenly stopped. Remembering how his human had been trying to get him to speak, Heroman decided to give it a try.

Heroman opened his mouth a small bit... but nothing came out.

"It's okay," Joey said, watching the mech as he relaxed back into the white arms, showing his complete trust he had in Heroman as he did so. No long tense or afraid as Joey had been at first when Heroman was first activated, born from lightning.

Heroman tried a couple times but what small sounds did come out couldn't even be considered words. After that attempt Heroman gave up. It seemed like it would be so much easier if he could communicate vocally, but between how hard it was to get his voice to become words when he seemed more capable of grows and...

"It's alright," Joey said again, leaning up to touch Heroman's throat lightly, "You're trying, and it just takes practice." He smiled as the boy got a softer growl in return, but more for the pulse of energy that ran through him. As the two were physically connected it was far easier to communicate this way. Joey was well aware of that other presence that was Heroman, strong as the earth as well as the sense of that raw power of a storm that was being held back just out of reach so not to hurt... it was a constant presence of the mech just being there.

To Joey it was safely, it was Heroman.

Still trusting, the blond didn't react as Heroman looked up and around before paces to a suitably well leafed out chestnut tree that was old and large enough. Heroman sat down with Joey still in his arms, perfectly content to sit there for the rest of the day as long as he had his human close.

Joey smile, resting his head against Heroman's armor to listen to the steadily pulsation that wasn't quite like a heartbeat, but maybe something like it in the mech. In the dead quiet of the night, Joey could sometimes hear it in Heroman's smaller Hebo form.

"..." Heroman blinked down as Joey started to giggle, tilting his head and trying to make sense of the image he was getting from their bond. Joey had just realized just how littoral their size differences were and his youth mind coming up with the random image of Heroman holding him much the same ways as Joey held the mech as Hebo. The quizzical look he was getting just seemed to make it funnier as Joey snuggled against the living metal for an afternoon nap while Heroman leaned back just enough so he was using the tree.


End file.
